Tough Love
by MichaelMyersSimp
Summary: Discontinued I dont find inspiration for this book amymore, sorry.
1. MysteriousDragging

This story is gonna be about my oc series, It's gonna be a little pervy IM SORRRRRYYYYY TT

Here we go

_

Lunaris P.O.V

It was such a peaceful day. The sun was smiling, And here I was hanging out with my best friend, her name is summer. Summer has those beautiful indigo blue eyes, and her hair was a simple short length that was blonde with hot pink tips, she was tall, much taller than me, anyways we were talking and messing around. I could feel eyes looking at me. I was sitting on the couch in the Wealer household. Summer had two older brothers, they are twins, Aiden and Michael, Aiden had white hair that faded to pink on the tips of his hair, he had pink ombré to blue eyes, god those eyes...shit! What am I thinking! Anyways he was super tall and he was thin and fit, his hair fell over one eye, he was rude and harsh to response but his attitude, ooh god don't get me started on how hot it was. Michael was sort of the opposite, He had normal light brown hair with some lighter highlights, his eyes were such a bright beautiful sky baby blue, not to men he didn't have freckles but Aiden did. Micheal was about 4inches shorter than Aiden but he was also super fit and thin, god he was so hot and yet so kawaii! I was gazing at the floor until reality pulled me back, literally- "He-!" I started til I was rudely interrupted. "Shut up! I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" I realized who that attitude belonged to...Aiden. I look up at him as he was dragging me up the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I quietly asked adding a bit of sass. "My room, so shut up Bitch~San!"

Find out what happens next chapter! Bye my lovelies! Sparky out️


	2. Bedroom

Welcome back lovelies

Lunaris P.O.V

——————-

"Why are you taking me to your room Aiden?" I asked out of curiosity. "I don't like how close everyone is getting to you!" He started, " Your mine!" I blushed a bright scarlet red. Aiden seemed to have notice because once we reached his room he tossed me roughly onto his bed and climbed on top of me seductively. "What are you doin-" befor I could finish Aiden had pressed his dry lips on mine, you may think it's gross because his lips are so chapped and dry but no, it makes it hotter. He kept kissing me but it turned more passionate as if he were turning emotional and felt left out or jealous and replace. I gently put both my hands on his hidden chest and pushed signaling him to please stop. He pulled back and looked down at me confused. "Why did you want me to stop, baby~?" His êtes were full of love and lust. "T-the door, it's open and your sister and brother and parents are here, we can't let them see us or know about us !" I nervously stated. "Fine. Your house?" He boldly asked me. "Yea, but what will we tell them?" I questioned. "We will just say your dropping me off at a friends house since you have a car and lisence." He was right I do have a car and lisence. "Okay lets go!" I boldly stated and got up. I started to walk down the stair and Aiden followed behind me. After me and Aiden explained that I was dropping him of at his friends house and would bring him back we got into my car and as soon as we got in there Aiden put his hand on my thigh and kept it there. "Not now love. I'm driving." I stated.

——————

Cliffhanger lovelies


	3. NANI?

Hey welcome back

_Lunaris_P.O.V_

"Hey remove it." I had said blankly. Next thing I knew his warm rough hand begin to caress my thigh. "MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND YOU HORNY DICKHEAD!" I harshly yelled feeling Aiden stare at me seductively. "Oh babe, when you talk like that it makes me want to take you right now, c'mon hurry up and get in the house baby~" Aiden whispered in my ear sexily as I was unlocking my door to the house. "Okay love now if were gonna have a workout in the bed, Carry me to it, I'm dying!" I stayed whining. "Okay baby~," he continued, "Get ready for the ride of your life babygirl~!" He half whispered and moaned in my ear. I was so confused why he moaned, until I looks down realizing he had a huge bulge in his pants and my hand was touching it!!! I quickly moved my hand away from it but only for my hand to be pulled back towards it, Aiden had started stating, "C'mon don't move it babe~ It felt so good mmmm~" He hastily picked me up and ran to 'the bedroom'. "H-hey!" I said getting his attention. "What..?" He looked down at me as he sat me down on the bed. "G-go easy...I-I'm a v-virgin..." I said quietly. "Okay baby~" Aiden said.


	4. Wooooooooorkoooooouuuuuttttt!

Welcome back.

LUNARIS P•O•V

_

LEMON

I looked at Aiden only to see him leaning in to kiss me. Next thing I knew Aiden was kissing me and trailing his hands up my torso causing me to let out a little moan/gasp in surprise, "_ Ha~_!" I quickly covered my mouth but continued to feel Aidens hands on my shirt. "Take it slow Aiden!" I gasped out feeling the cold air hit my exposed skin. I was now in my bra and pants still. I didn't want to be the only one without a shirt on. I pointed to Aidens shirt, "I want it off" I said blankly. "Fine baby." Aiden quickly began removing his shirt and to be a little extra he took his pants off. "You didn't have to take the pants off!" I said while my face was turning red. "C'mon baby you know I had to and yours are next." He said in my ear

———————

Tired sorry I'll finish this tomorrow


End file.
